Hetalia High
by MySpecialDream
Summary: This story is crack infested and somewhat perverted. Follow, Meagan and Amanda through the odd classes of Hetalia High! And that's the discription, tah-da! Jk, more info in chapter one. Rated T for pervertedness and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. This is my first big Hetalia story. Warning here: If anyone doesn't not like pervertedness and perverted reference stop reading now. Also this is a cracked up story so, yeah. I don't not use any of the countries' human names most of the time throughout the story and I have to give credit to my fabulous co-author Tomoji-kun. This story wouldn't be as hilarious without her help. Read, enjoy, review, and totally laugh your ass off!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Crack Ville High!

Amanda and Meagan walked through the large iron gates that led to the Hetalia High campus. Meagan walked with style, grace and confidence and Amanda clung to her best friend, shy and nervous.

The campus was already alive with students of all kind and age roaming the grounds. Meagan made her way towards her class, ready to show everyone who she was.

"Amanda, let go of me!"

"No, no, don't leave me!" The clinging cry baby shouted drawing many people's attention. "I'm so afraid! I don't want to be alone!"

"Shut up and get off of me already, you baby! We're going to be late to both of our classes and on the first day too!" Amanda was now clinging to her friend's leg and let herself be dragged along in the grass. "Let go!" Meagan finally was free of Amanda's grip and took off towards her class. Amanda stayed there laying face down in the grass for a couple of moments, attracting many stares, and finally got up. Amanda and her uniform were now covered in grass and dirt. She did her best to brush off all the grass but still her uniform was dirtied and grass tangled in her hair and dirt was smeared across her face.

She turned to the people that stared and defensively screamed. "What? What're you looking at?" She then ran to her advisory class.

A blonde haired boy watched her as she fled passed and simply said, "Gosh, what a drama queen."

Miss Ancient Greece waited and watched as her students filed into her classroom one by one. Then just as she was about to shut the door, a very dirt covered and disgruntled Amanda stormed in, scaring the students.

"It's Medusa, aru!" China screamed in terror, clutching Hong Kong tightly.

"What? What are you looking at?" She hissed at China.

"Um... you may take a seat in the back next to Korea." The beautiful teacher directed Amanda toward the back. Amanda stomped her way to her desk and plopped herself down in the seat. Korea looked at the girl, inspecting her in detail. She had brown chin length hair that looked smooth and silky even with all the grass stuck in it. She had sparkling dark blue eyes and faint freckles that speckled her nose and cheek bones. And Korea noticed that her breast size was approximately a C cup and were nicely rounded. He felt the sudden urge to squeeze them, his hands reaching for them out from under the desk.

"What the heck are you doing?" Amanda yelled, his hands inches from her breasts. Blushing out of embarrassment, Korea turned away, pretending that he was doing nothing at all.

After that embarrassing, situation Amanda listened to Miss Greece call role. After she was done, it was clear that more than half of the class were Asians.

In the other class, though...

Sir France welcomed every student with a delicate kiss on the hand, even the guys. Then came Meagan, he kissed her hand and she smirked. "Finally, someone who realizes how great I am."

France let out a chuckle. "What a confident one you are, Mon Cher."

"So, Teach, where do I sit?" She had perfect posture and stood straight with her hands on her hips.

"Next to Romano, dear." Meagan went to her seat and was welcomed by the loud mouth she had to sit next to and his crying brother, she assumed because they looked so much alike. She sat there at her desk patiently waiting for the loud mouth to acknowledge there was now someone sitting between him and his wimpy little brother. Meagan's tolerance was running short very quickly until finally she blew her top in a matter of seconds. "Yo, shut your pie hole!" Then to the crying one. "And stop crying you wuss!"

The crying boy cringed and then kept on crying and then the loud mouth shouted at her. "I'm the only one who can talk to him that way!"

"Do I look like I care?" She then put her ear phones into her ears and cranked up the volume on her mp3.

Romano inspected the girl. She was tall, about 5 feet and 6 inches and wore her long dark brown hair down and it reached the middle of her back. She had sharp green eyes that could pierce a cold man if stared down with them. She had long eyelashes and a small mole that looked like a star on her right breast, only noticeable to pervy people who looked at her chest for a long while.

"What are you doing looking at my boobs?" Meagan glared at him and before he could say anything the girl sitting in the desk in front of Romano turned to Meagan.

"Hi, I'm Belgium, you're seriously bad ass you know that?"

"Well of course I do." Meagan smirked and leaned toward Belgium. "Its very nice to meet you Belgium."

Then they were interrupted by France. "Before we get started here." Meagan put away her mp3 to listen to him. "I'd just like to say one thing to all of you." Raised her eye brow and waited. "Welcome to Hetalia High!"

Amanda and Meagan then both thought at the same time. _"More like Crack Ville High, but I'll make sure my time here is definitely a good one."_

**Another A/N:** There, a nice short beginning of a very long funny story. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Black Magic, One Crazy Principal, & Drills

First period was a bore for both Amanda and Meagan and then came second period in which they both had science. When the saw each other, like huge dorks, they ran to embrace each other. They sat beside each other and Amanda was staring at the teacher.

"What are you doing?" Meagan looked at Amanda.

"Britain is so hot." Amanda just continued to stare at him.

"The Teach? Okay, well. Eye rapping him won't get you a good grade, just to let you know." Meagan then noticed a white line that ran under her desk. The line kept going all around the class in a huge circle. "Hey, Mandi, check this out."

Amanda then spared a glance at the ground and kept staring. "Is that-? It must be-."

"What?" Amanda just kept inspecting the circle. "What is it? God dammit, tell me!" Meagan grabbed a hold of Amanda's shirt and started to shake her.

Amanda raised her hand and waited.

"Yes, Amanda?" Britain looked to her.

"This 'science' we are doing," Amanda made air quotes around science. "Is it black magic, might I ask?"

Britain then quickly put a finger to his lips. "Shh. That's a secret."

"What? Black magic?" Meagan was totally confused. She looked at the circle again and it looked mysteriously familiar. Then she remembered a time when Amanda was drawing a circle just like this one in their kitchen. "What the hell? Amanda! Is this what you were doing in the kitchen that one time?"

Amanda laughed nervously. "Um...yeah."

Before Meagan could do anything to Amanda, Britain stared passing out these little black leather bound books to everyone. "Do not lose this science book ever." Britain warned.

Meagan flipped through the pages. "What the hell is this?"

"Watch your language. It's your science book, of course." Britain continued to pass the rest of them out.

"Like hell, it is." Amanda then whispered a spell that Meagan could barely hear and then suddenly America who was sitting in front of Amanda turned into a female with large, round boobs.

"Oh my God. Whoa, I'm totally a chick now, dude." America was now looking over her female body. "My boobs look totally hot." Then after a couple more seconds his body reverted back to a male body.

"That was a well constructed spell there Amanda, I think, well done." So that's how that period went.

Then they all went to lunch. The cafeteria was Meagan's least favorite place to be. It was noisy and just unsanitary but it was bearable and she went to lunch with Amanda and the rest of the girls.

The cafeteria was large and had tables with stools and on the far side of the cafeteria was a stage.

Lunch was enjoyable until something unexpected happened.

"Yahoo!" The sound of a man's voice boomed from the speakers and a muscly dude came floating to the middle of the stage on a harness. "Welcome, students to Hetalia High. It is, I, your fabulous principal, Roman Empire. It is a pleasure to have you all here and so to express my pleasure I will sing a song!" He pulled out a ukulele from out of nowhere.

_'Welcome to hell~!'_

Nearly everyone paled at the line.

_'Where..._

_The English teacher is a pervert..._

_The science teacher is a cultist..._

_The math teacher is a total babe~!_

_And of course, the History teacher is a psycho..._

Roman Empire's ukulele suddenly picked up in speed, as he started to sing very fast.

_'And the gym teacher is a dictator~!_

_The music teacher is a total snob..._

_And the principal is sexy~!_

_(Along with the vice principal of course!)'_

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at the man, most with disturbed expressions. Then, out of nowhere, someone cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome~! Encore!" Amanda and Meagan nearly screamed, their eyes sparkling brightly. Roman Empire smiled widely, while everyone looked at the two girls in utter disbelief.

"Oh yeah! Those are my favorite students!" He replied, striking a pose, muscles flexed. Amanda blushed a deep red, while Meagan still watched him in awe.

"He's so sexy!" Amanda cried, adding another name to her growing list of sexy guys.

"I totally don't think so, but he's so cool!" Meagan replied, nodding in response.

Roman Empire pumped his fist in the air, and was dragged off stage by Germania. Amanda and Meagan sat back down in their seats, and everyone started to talk again.

"Are you guys...serious?" Belgium asked, still in disbelief. She, along with just about everyone else, was disturbed by the song and its message. The two hugged each other, squealing loudly.

"Of course~!" They both only succeeded in drawing more attention to themselves, in the bad way of course, but they didn't care. Everyone went back to eating and talking, and all was fine...until the conversation turned girly at the table.

Meagan reached across the table and touched Liechtenstein's ribbon in her hair. "Cute ribbon, where'd you get it?"

"Actually, I got it-" Amanda didn't care for girly things like ribbons and lip gloss and girly icky stuff like that. So she was ninja fast and was away from the table in a second. She went to the table with the least amount of people which was a table in the back with Egypt, Turkey, and Greece, along with a bunch of cats.

"And so as I was saying-" Greece stopped talking and looked at the girl sitting next to him, cuddling several cats. The other present boys looked at her as well, the brunette not really caring. She just loved all of the kitties.

"...hi," Amanda looked up at them from the cats, flashing a big smile at them all. "So, I'm just gonna like, sit here, okay? Don't mind me~!" The three boys sweat dropped, and she scooted into the group closer, getting a better look at them all. She looked from each of them, before suddenly squealing loudly.

"You guys have the pretties eyes~!" She cried. "They're just like jewels!"

"Who are you again?" Egypt rose an eyebrow at the over excited girl. Sitting at the table in front of them were all of the sexy Asians of the school. Just like always, Vietnam and Taiwan were busy talking to each other, while the guys were doing their own thing.

Korea's gaze was intent on one thing at the table behind theirs, his hands in front of him. A familiar set of boobs were just a few feet away, jiggling slightly while their owner giggled. Amanda didn't even notice the boy, too busy talking to the three boys she sat with.

"What are you doing, aru?" China said, snapping Korea out of his daze. Korea blinked several times, before looking down at his hands that were opening and closing simultaneously.

"Exercising...duh!" Korea quickly covered up, laughing nervously. Japan, who was sitting on the opposite side of him, followed the direction of his hands and looked at the set of breasts before back. Korea jumped, his hands now behind his back, as he laughed nervously.

"Not again, Korea-san..." Japan sighed, shaking his head. "Your obsession with breasts is highly uncanny."

After lunch was Gym with Mr. Germany. In each separate locker room everyone changed into their gym uniform which looked like any other but the activities were nothing a regular gym teacher would do.

Everyone stood perfectly straight in a line as Germany paced up and down the line, yelling directions even though he didn't need to yell. "I'll be easy on you for today so, drop and give me 100 pushups." Everyone was confused to what he was asking them to do, except Meagan who instantly dropped to the floor and started doing pushups. "Now!" Then everyone joined in doing pushups, but there was a lot of whining and complaining coming from a certain someone, Amanda.

Meagan slapped Amanda's arm and started talking the way she knew Amanda wouldn't understand what she was saying. "You slacker! Quit yer complaining! This is no man's land. You better be ready. It's survivor of the best!"

"What? I don't know what you're saying but I'm pretty sure you didn't say the last part right!" Amanda was trying her best to do the pushups.

Then Meagan whispered for the heck of it. "Work it you sexy bitch." Meagan was done with her 100 pushups seconds before everyone else. Everyone was sweaty and breathing hard except Meagan, she was just slightly sweaty and breathing just as hard as the rest of them.

"Now 30 laps around the court." So everyone started running around the basket ball court.

"I'm dying! I don't want to do this anymore! Rome was right when he said the gym teacher is a dictator!" Amanda cried.

"Hut two three four! Hut two three four! Hello passengers this is your pilot speaking we are now landing in your final destination... hell!" Then, spontaneously, both Meagan and Germany started to laugh manically. Everyone went pale at her words and their creepy laughter.

After the laps and the 120 reps of weight lifting everyone was splayed out on the ground, even Meagan but she was smiling. "Wasn't that awesome?"

"You're crazy Meagan." Amanda said breathlessly.

"Sorry, I'm hyper when I'm doing drills!"

"Since, when?"

"Since now!"

**A/N: **Isn't Meagan totally awesome? Tell me what ya think of the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For future whatevers, some Hetalia characters will have OOC moments, just for the info. Also if you don't understand some terms or whatever in the story please be free to question. And also be free to dare me to not talk about boobs in a chapter. I dare you to dare me! Anyway that probably wont be likely and I might be over doing it but WHATEVER! Also lots o cuss words, the words are minor but they are there. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Day Two is Double the Trouble

After gym yesterday it was hard for anyone to stay awake for the rest of the classes and so the day ended with a bunch of worn out students. Meagan and Amanda walked to their apartment leaning on each other and right when they walked through the door, Amanda crashed on the couch and Meagan crashed in the Lazy Boy.

But despite them sleeping for about ten hours, they woke up and got ready for school the next day. The two walked to school, refreshed and renewed and ready for another day. They didn't have gym today though; gym was only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The rest of the days were art with France.

They went to their advisories and Amanda sat down next to Korea once again.

"Good morning," The boy suddenly spoke up, snapping the brunette out of her trance. She blinked several times, before turning to face him. "Uh, I think we got off the wrong foot yesterday...I'm Korea, nice to meet you."

"Uh...hi? You can call me Amanda," Amanda looked away, pretending to be reading the board.

"Why are you so quiet, PopTart? Really, I don't bite or anything..." Korea crossed his arms, looking offended.

"Pop...Tart?" She looked up at him again, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, because you're so cool, you're hot!" Korea replied, grinning back. Amanda instantly got the joke, almost falling out of her seat in laughter.

"Good one, Sexy Asian!" The nicknames put a wide smile on both of their faces, as they looked at each other.

"Sexy Asian?"

"It fits, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah, PopTart!" They both high fived each other as Ancient Greece made her way to the front of the class. Both of them turned to face the front, their smiles never leaving. "Man, I can't believe we didn't meet sooner!"

"Agreed," Amanda nodded, suddenly getting a warm fuzzy feeling. Someone other than Meagan was actually talking to her, and they weren't even half bad! Wow, she was now grinning really widely, excited and happy.

She had a friend, another friend.

Meagan was ready to face her noisy neighbor today, like the polite girl she is but to be able to be polite to one person she had to be mean and nasty to another so she sent a nasty look to the silver blonde boy that sat behind her and he glared right back with red/violet eyes. She smirked mischievously and took it as a challenge.

She then went over to her desk and said to one of the Italy brothers, "Good morning, Romano, right?"

"Yes, good morning."

"And, Feliciano, good morning." Meagan looked to the other Italy brother.

"Morning! Please call me Italy." He greeted Meagan like a puppy would greet its owner.

Meagan knew the politeness wouldn't last long. "So, Romano, what was so interesting about my boobs yesterday?" Meagan looked at him with a smirk; she just loved to make people twitch.

"Would you just drop that, my eyes were just wandering alright?" Romano said in defense.

"Who wouldn't want to look at your boobs, Meagan they're so very interesting." Belgium joined in the conversation.

"Oh, I know right? Well, I might say you have lovely pair of your own there, Belgium." Meagan could see from the corner of her eye Romano becoming more and more red.

"What's that?" Belgium leans forward and pushes the collar of Meagan's shirt down a little to show her small star mole. "Oh that's so cute, I wish I had one." Belgium pulled down her collar down a little to show bare skin. Romano was blushing like a tomato and Italy was blushing like a little boy who was caught stealing cookies or something and France watched like a Pedo-do as the two girls compared boobs.

"What size cup are you?" Belgium started to ask.

"That's enough, shut up, shut up! If you want to have this conversation have it someplace else!" Romano yelled. "France are you going to do anything? They are speaking very inappropriately!"

"Settle down, Romano, these girls are just having normal girl talk, leave them be." For the rest of the morning Belgium and Meagan watched Romano and France argued back and forth and at some point Meagan leaned over and whispered, "D cup."

At lunch, Amanda walked into the cafeteria, not even stopping at Meagan's table, heading for the table in the very back that currently held no one. She passed by a certain table, when suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, twirling her around so that she was now facing the other direction.

"Yo, PopTart!" Korea grinned. "You're not going to sit with those boring guys, are you? They're really weird; they might be in a cult..." Amanda rolled her eyes at the statement.

"What's wrong with cults?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And besides...I have nowhere else to sit really, I don't know that many people..."

"Come sit with me!" Korea replied, dragging her towards the table of Asians. He nearly threw her into the seat next to him, sandwiching her between him and China. When the rest of the table looked slightly confused, he sighed and grabbed her wrist, waving her hand before them.

"Meet PopTart, PopTart meet these people, now are we over with introductions? I'm starving!" Taiwan rolled her eyes at the teenager, before turning to Amanda, a smile on her face.

"So you're the legendary PopTart, huh? Korea told me about you," Amanda blinked in confusion, which was noticed by the other girl. "Oh, word travels around fast these days. I'm Taiwan, by the way."

China turned to look at Amanda, before shrieking, nearly falling out of his seat, "Its Medusa, aru!" His old comment didn't please the girl, in fact, she blew her top.

"Shut up! I am not even close to that witch, you jerk face! And that comment is getting really old, if you have anything to say, spit it out!" Amanda yelled, getting all up in his face. China backed down, shrinking in his seat as she towered over him, an intimidating aura surrounding her. "And besides...I'm sexy~!" She flipped her hair, imitating France in a way.

Taiwan giggled in response, "Heh, are you taking lessons from France? You look just like him when you do that."

"I don't need lessons," Amanda replied, a flirty grin on her face now. "I'm born with this talent!"

"I see that," The two started to chat idly about different things, _non-_girly things in fact. Vietnam even joined in, chatting shyly with them. They continued to talk, until Meagan stormed over to their table, towering over Amanda.

"Hey Amanda! Why did you abandon me, huh?" She yelled, Amanda turning around to face her.

"My name's not Amanda," Amanda replied sourly.

"Oh, really? Then what is it?"

"PopTart, for your information!" Meagan's face started to grow a light shade of red.

"Well then _PopTart,_ you can go pop yourself in a toaster for all I care!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Amanda yelled back.

"..It doesn't have to! But why did you abandon me?"

"Ask Sexy Asian."

"…Which one?" Meagan glared down at all of the Asians, some watching the scene humorously.

"This one, duh!" Amanda pointed at Korea, who was scarfing down fries. Meagan growled, and grabbed his shoulder, startling him and causing a fry to go up his nose.

"What?" He yelled, slightly annoyed but mostly startled.

Meagan rolled her eyes, before yanking the fry out of his nose and tossing it behind her. The booger covered fry just happened to land in Poland's hair, causing the blonde to freak out. Everyone at his table and nearby sweat dropped, as he ran out the door, screaming.

"You stole my best friend!" Meagan yelled, pointing a finger at Korea accusingly. The Asian looked at her confused, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"Uh...sorry?" He said slowly, hoping that she wouldn't go ape on him.

Meagan released Korea and turned to Amanda. "You can go screw yourself, Mandi." And with that she stormed out of there.

Amanda cringed at what she said but then sighed. "She's such a drama queen, don't mind her, really. She's just really sensitive at times."

The rest of the day Meagan did her best to avoid Amanda, even in the hilarious art. They sat across the room from each other and everyone was placed in a large circle surrounding a small platform that France was standing on. He then ripped all his clothes off down to a green leaf that covered his genitals. "Draw me!" Meagan slapped her hands over her eyes and Amanda had a gushing nose bleed and passed out. "There's always one that becomes faint from my immense beauty! Now draw to your heart's content! Me, of course!"

Meagan wasn't the best at art so France looked flat like road kill and his nose was huge. On the other hand, when Amanda came to she drew a stick figure.

The day ended and Meagan ran home and when Amanda got home dinner was ready and at first all was quiet and then. "I'm so sorry I said that to you. It was horrible; I couldn't keep my temper in check. I'm sorry." Meagan was frowning down at her barely touched food. She looked near tears but Amanda knew she wouldn't cry because Meagan made a promise long ago.

"Meagan, don't worry about, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Yeah, I know you can't stand girly talk and you don't even give it a chance and it's not even that girly!" The both of them were quiet and then at the same time they said, "Please forgive me!"

At the same time again, "Of course." The two best friends hugged and happily finished their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Horny Beast and Booby Test

The next day lunch Meagan proposed a compromise. "How about some days you sit with me and the rest of the days you can sit with the Asians? Today sit with me and tomorrow, and so you sit with your Sexy Asian on Friday. Then when Monday and Tuesday comes around again you sit with me."

"What? Why do you get 4 days and she only gets to sit with us one day of the week?" Korea complained.

"Well, I need her by my side most days, except Friday, that's all." Meagan bluntly put.

"Why is that?" Korea asked.

"I own her." Korea's mouth dropped open and the two of them, Meagan and Korea, realized Amanda was already sitting at another table with Greece, Turkey, and Egypt.

So Meagan rushed to the table and sat across from her best friend right next to Turkey. "Okay, that's fine, we'll sit here today." Meagan said when she sat down.

"Oh, Meagan, you're the bestest friend ever."

"Of course I am." The chair on the other side of Amanda moved, and Korea sat down next to her, smirking at Meagan's furious glare.

"Yo, PopTart!" Meagan gagged at the nickname.

"Why 'PopTart'? It doesn't make sense to me." Meagan started picking at her food.

The three boys that were already sitting at the table finally noticed their new company. "What the hell? Why is everyone coming to this table?" Turkey yelled in annoyance.

"Let's go, if it bothers you _that_ much..." Egypt sighed, and the three boys made a move to stand up.

"No~!" Amanda nearly screamed, which stopped them for a moment. "Don't leave~! Please~!" Everyone turned to look at her, sweat drops forming on their heads, "At least...don't leave, for me?" She batted her eyelashes, resembling a little child.

"...Who're you again?" Turkey replied, causing the girl to start crying...loudly. Amanda turned away from him, her head hung, as she went into her emo corner.

"No one remembers me..." She sobbed, faker than fake, but a little hurt.

"Great." Meagan muttered rolling her eyes. She then tried to bribe Amanda with one of the lollipops she had stashed in her backpack. "Come on, Mandi. Come back over here, no one's going to leave you and everyone remembers you. You're kind of hard to forget."

Amanda came back, took Meagan's lollipop and sat back down. Meagan patted her on the head and she then sat on Turkey's lap.

"What're you doing?" Turkey felt awkward with this girl on his lap.

"Just making sure you don't leave, Amanda, now tell her you remember her and you do, don't you?" Meagan sent Turkey a glare that made him flinch a little.

"I remember Amanda." He said to no one.

Amanda smiled now and let out and exclaim of joy. "Yippee! Turkey remembers me! How about you Egypt? Do you remember me?"

"Amanda." He only had to say her name to make her squeal with joy.

"And-and Greece, you remember me, right?" Amanda leaned towards him, waiting for a response.

"Amanda-" Greece lifted up his head, an annoyed expression on his face. "-Go piss off." The girl nearly screamed with joy, hugging his arm tightly.

"Yay~!" She squealed, "He remembers me, Ancient Greece's little boy remembers me!" The name caused the boy to twitch, "...What's wrong, momma's boy?"

"Are you always this annoying?" The half sleeping boy asked.

"Well only on Tuesday, Monday, and Thursday and all those other days, but I don't really remember because I named the days in an odd order." Amanda chirped, talking really fast. Greece sighed loudly, before falling back asleep, a cat as his pillow.

Amanda brought her attention to Meagan and Turkey, even though Meagan was 2 inches taller than Amanda, Meagan looked like a doll, sitting Turkey's lap. Amanda cooed at the cuteness of it.

"What?" Meagan looked at her friend.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Amanda looked away and giggled to herself.

"You know, I'm here right?" Korea said, startling Amanda.

"Oh..." She giggled nervously. "I didn't notice." Korea turned away slowly, his head hung sadly.

"No one loves me..." He said, getting all depressed. "You didn't even give _me_ a hug! I remember you...so sad..." He started to fake sob, which Amanda took as real.

"No! No! Korea, don't be sad! Please don't be sad! I'm sorry!" Amanda nearly screamed, she grabbed his arm, before hugging it tightly. "Here!"

Korea looked down at her, before suddenly turning red, feeling her boobs against his arm. He started to shake violently, which went unnoticed by the girl. Meagan looked up from Turkey's lap, and narrowed her eyes, as she watched him get even redder.

"You horny beast!" She yelled, pointing at him. "Amanda, get away from him!"

"But, why?" Amanda didn't let go of his arm.

"Let go, he's going to grope you!" Meagan said a little too loud and drew people at nearby tables' attention.

"What does that mean?" Amanda was a little innocent and a little stupid so she didn't know the term. Meagan rolled her eyes and was leaning over the table a little.

"If you care about his well-being, let go." Meagan growled.

Amanda then let go. "Oh, okay, sorry I wasn't listening to you Meagan." She turned to face Korea and he noticed how her boobs jiggled when she moved around. "Sorry, Korea." Korea clutched the ends of his shirt and pulled and tugged at his shirt until it almost ripped.

"Amanda you shouldn't let your boobies jiggle all around like that." Meagan pointed out.

"Why not?"

"Because, they're men's fun bags and you will make the entire male student body get horny." Meagan explained.

"What?" Amanda nearly screamed, before turning to the present boys, her breasts still jiggling. "Is this true?" Turkey nodded slowly, looking away when Meagan gave him a dirty look.

"I saw you looking, Turkey!"

Amanda cocked her head curiously, watching Egypt mumble something about homework and bury his face in a book, and Greece buries his head in his arms, trying to sleep. Korea was on the edge of seat, however, his face a deep red, eyes wide. It took a moment for the girl to finally comprehend it all.

"Oh my god, don't look at me!" She screamed, pulling her arms around her chest. "I can't believe this! I need protection from all of these horny beasts, help me Meagan!"

Meagan rolled her eyes, before tossing her, her jacket. "Here, use my jacket." Amanda put the jacket on backwards, so that her boobs were completely covered up by the back.

"That's not how you-"

"I know!" Amanda snapped at the girl. "But at least this way these male pigs won't get the satisfaction!"

Amanda wore the jacket that way for three days straight so at lunch...

They were all sitting at the table with Turkey, Greece and Egypt, which had become a regular thing.

"I want my jacket back." Meagan said easily taking her jacket off of Amanda somehow.

"Wait but Meagan, I need protection!" Amanda tried to grab for the jacket.

"No, you don't, you do realize I was just pulling your leg, don't you?"

"You jerk face!" Amanda lunged toward her best friend. "So you're telling me that you lied to me!"

"Well, half was the truth." Amanda's face dropped from angry to paranoid once more and she crossed her arms over her chest. "But you have to face it; boys will be boys, right Turkey?" Meagan was sitting on his lap today too, it had become a regular thing too and she looked up at him.

"Leave me out of this." He grumbled and looked away.

"Why did you tell me this in the first place anyway?" Amanda stopped to think for awhile. "Wait a minute; you're jealous of my boobs, aren't you?"

"What? No way, my boobs are totally bigger than yours." Meagan stated very firmly.

"No, they aren't, mine are bigger!" Amanda shouted at her.

"No, mine are!" Their shouts drew many stares but they had forgotten anyone was even around. They yelled back and forth until they both had the same idea and shouted. "Then let's ask! Turkey! Who's are bigger?"

"What? What're you asking me for?" Turkey looked down to the girl sitting on his lap and got a glimpse of down her shirt. He quickly blushed and turned his head.

"Just answer the question!" Both of the girls asked. _Boing! _The two girls' breasts jiggled simultaneously, making most of the men at the table get nosebleeds.

"Ask someone else!" Turkey refused to look at the two.

"Egypt, who's are bigger?" The quiet boy looked up from his lunch, before faintly blushing at the two. They were leaning against the table, their boobs right in front of him.

"Uh..." He looked away for a moment. "Well, I suppose yours are bigger..." He pointed at Meagan, who jumped up and cheered loudly.

"Ha! In your face, Mandi!" She mocked, her best friend crestfallen.

"Oh shut up! It's just one person!" Amanda yelled back, angrily. "Let's ask someone else! Greece, who's are bigger!" Meagan rolled her eyes, before facing the half asleep boy.

"..." Greece blinked, before falling back asleep. He really didn't want to get caught up in this mess.

"Fine!" Both girls yelled, before turning to Korea. "Korea! Who's are bigger?" The Asian looked at them, and then their breasts, his eyes lingering on one pair.

"..Must not..." He bit his lip, clawing at his shirt as he looked at Amanda's boobs. Meagan noticed the creepy aura around him, and how he started shaking and foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. Korea just about snapped, for he had been resisting too long.

He nearly leaped at the girl, hands out stretched and prepared to grope her. Just as he reached her, someone stepped in the way, his hands meeting a large pair of breasts. Amanda blinked in shock, before looking at Meagan, and then to Korea.

"I won't let you grope her, you horny Asian!" Meagan yelled, causing Korea to remove his hands quickly. He rubbed his hands, eyes wide with terror.

"..Way too big! Not round...far from round..." He muttered, before turning away.

"Shut up!" Meagan then grabbed Amanda and stormed off to find a new person to inspect their breasts. "Poland, who's are bigger?"

The blonde haired boy nearly choked on his drink, before turning to face them both. "Like, what?"

"Who's are bigger, Blondie~?" Amanda cooed, batting her eyelashes in an attempt to be cute. The cross-dresser paid no mind to the comment, but simply stood up.

"Well, let's see then," Poland replied, before putting a hand on one of their breasts each. He held that position for a few moments, deep in thought, before turning to Meagan, "Yours are like, totally bigger!"

"Hell yes!" Meagan yelled, while Amanda sighed sadly.

"...Poland, you can let go now." The boy dropped his hands, before sitting back down. "Dammit! I can't believe this, no, I refuse to believe this! Let's ask someone else!" She spotted Lithuania, "Lithuania, who's are bigger?"

"W-what?" The brunette looked up at them, "Why are you asking me? I have no idea..."

"Just look at them, stupid. Follow your judgment on who's are bigger, mine or Mandi's." Meagan slammed her hand on the table to emphasize that this was a serious matter, when it really wasn't.

"Um…" He looked at both of their chests. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Just answer!" Meagan growled.

"Yours defiantly yours!" He shouted at Meagan out of fear.

"My God!" Amanda exclaimed in anger.

They then ran to another boy at a table alone. It was the boy with silver blonde hair and red eyes. "Hey, dude. Who's are bigger?" Meagan confronted him.

"Um… Meagan maybe not this one, he looks kind of scary." Amanda whispered and hid behind Meagan.

"No its okay, I got this one." Meagan looked him straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the guy said.

"Which pair of breasts is larger? Mine or hers?" Meagan yelled loud enough to make sure lots of people heard. Meagan smirked at him, daring him to answer.

The boy stood up and towered over Meagan by 6 inches, about. She didn't seem phased but Amanda cowered and hid even more behind Meagan. The lunch room was suddenly quiet and grew oddly quiet.

"Punk, you ruined the fun." Meagan said with crossed arms.

"I'm much more important to be dealing with someone like you." And with that the boy left and Meagan stomped back to the table and punched the table.

"That asshole! How dare he say I'm not important! Who is that punk anyway? I just picked him to have a fun competition this year but that… asshole!" Meagan plopped down in her seat and took one of Korea's chopsticks and started chewing on it.

Korea put down his one chopstick and said, "The huge dude you just messed with is Prussia."

"Ooooh, so f-ing scary." Meagan chewed it until it broke in half and then kept chewing.

"Uh oh, Meagan's totally pissed." Amanda said with a frown.

"That's right, Meagan's totally pissed." Meagan said, slammed the nub of a chopstick on the table and left.

**A/N:** Ooooh! Seriousness... oh well. Just wait there's gonna be some more seriousness in the next chapter but only a little, okay? Also a surprising surprise is coming up! Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Freakin Pissed Off and New Students

"Once Meagan's pissed she's in a bad mood for three days straight." Amanda explained as she watched her friend disappear.

Meagan wanted to punch somebody or something and she couldn't pick a fight in the first year of high school, because she promised to Amanda she wouldn't. It was Meagan's reputation to kick some ass in the first year at a new school but Amanda didn't like it, so not this year.

Meagan went straight to the Gym and it had a class in it and she yelled, "Sir Germany sir!" Her voice echoed around the gym and everyone turned to her. Germany took five long strides to reach her.

"What is it?" Germany shouted.

"I'd like to punch the sh** out of something, sir!" Meagan stood straight and she was about to burst.

Germany nodded and instructed. "Proceed to the weight room and there you may wrap your hands and spar with the punching bag to your heart's content."

"Thank you sir!" Meagan sprinted to the weight room, wrapped her hands as quickly as she could and slipped on some gloves and then kicked the punching bag so strongly that it fell and took the stand with it. "There you d***! You can go to hell!" She continued to punch the other punching bags until they fell over, screaming out words that only a sailor would know.

After lunch was Gym of course so Amanda got to Gym and Germany was in his office reading some weird, boring book and there was large banging and crashing noises coming from the weight room. "Mr. Germany where's Meagan?"

"The weight room, why?" Amanda rushed to the weight room with Germany following behind and many other students. Amanda swung the doors open to reveal the punching bags open and spilling out sand and the weights were in various places and Amanda watched as Meagan punched the mirror with her only bandaged fist. "Meagan!" Meagan closed her eyes just in time to avoid the shards of glass from getting into her eyes but the glass cut her cheek and bear arms and legs. Meagan then fell onto her butt breathing very heavily and was covered in sweat. Amanda rushed to her side. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't remember anymore, isn't that good?" Meagan said in between breathes and sighs. She then let her head roll back to look at Germany. "I'll pay for this entirely, sir." Meagan then passed out.

Amanda was excused from Gym to be with Meagan in the infirmary. Miss Hungary put Band-Aids on Meagan's cuts and let her sleep in one of the beds. Amanda frowned down at her best friend and whispered, "Why'd you let it get under your skin?"

"Because," Meagan started to talk in a low, tired voice and without opening her eyes. "I'm dramatic. You know that."

Amanda slapped Meagan's fore head. "You idiot, I'm so going to kill you when we get home."

"I know." And with that Meagan fell back asleep.

The two went home early and Meagan kept flipping through the channels she could barely see what was on the channel. "Explain to me why you did something so stupid." Amanda said as she washed the dishes like a good house wife.

"Ugh." Meagan whined long and agonizing. "I don't want to talk about it." She was pouting now and she positioned herself to sit on the couch upside down and continued to flip through the television.

"Fine." Amanda was ready to leave the subject but then Meagan was up right again.

"He's just a total d***!" Meagan was leaning on the back of the couch and pressing her knees into the cushions.

"Why does he bother you so much?" Amanda was finished with the dishes now and working on dinner.

"I don't know. I just hate him… with a passion and I never want to see his ugly face again. Too bad he's in almost every one of my classes. I'll just ignore him I guess for the rest of my life." Meagan was helping with dinner now.

"That's pathetic."

"You're right! I'll just confront him again and kick his ass." Amanda sighed, disapprovingly.

The next day Meagan was to stay home to rest up but she didn't want Amanda to leave so…

"Fine! I'll stay home all by my lonesome and all bored." Meagan had her arms crossed.

"Okay then… bye!" Then Amanda quickly started to close the door and Meagan stopped it.

"Noooooooooooo! Don't leave me! Mandi, please!" Meagan caught Amanda's arm and looked at her with pleading eyes and a pouting lip.

Amanda looked a Meagan then away and then at the floor. "Fine."

"Yay! You're awesome, darling." Meagan hopped up and down in spot as Amanda closed the door.

"Now, what're we going to do?" Amanda asked and Meagan stopped jumping.

"I don't know."

…

Korea slumped in his chair with the realization that PopTart wasn't coming to school. He sighed and sighed and then Ancient Greece announced, "We have a new student and his name is Jason Caraway."

Then walked in a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and he had a princely aura surrounding him. He looked very alluring and somewhat had a smirk like France. Every girl in the class room started to blush, as he winked at each and every one of them.

"Take a seat over to Korea, for now…" Doing as told, he skipped over to the empty seat and sat down, turning to the face the Asian once he did.

Suddenly, he felt his heart skip a beat, as the boy glanced up at him with deep, dark brown eyes. Korea looked up at the strange boy, an eyebrow raised. Jason blinked, realizing he was staring intently at the boy with a lustful gaze.

"Ah, hello…" Jason's voice shook, surprising the blonde. What was with him today? "My name is Jason…"

"You're not PopTart," Korea glared at him, his expression still depressed.

"..Excuse me?"

"Waaaah~!" The Asian suddenly started bawling loudly, his head in his arms, as he sobbed none stop. "You sound just like her!"

"….Is that a complement?" Jason sweat dropped.

…

"Let's go out on the town!" Meagan tried to persuade Amanda.

"No, you have to rest up and heal," Amanda said and flipped through the TV channels. Meagan just sat there grunting and moaning and whining. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Meagan shot up with the hope Amanda changed her mind.

"I won't get to see my Sexy Asian today!" Amanda pouted and put her face in her hands.

"Aww, how cute. He's always on your mind."

"No, it's nothing, really!" Amanda shouted in defense turning red in the face.

"That punk hole! He's taking you away from me!" Meagan stood up with fists clenched.

"It's nothing!" Amanda tried to reassure Meagan. Meagan sat down though and pouted angrily.

"Admit it. Once you name things you get attached to them."

"He is not a stray cat I found on the street!"

"Oh, yeah he's just your boy toy that you refer to as your 'Sexy Asian.'" With air quotes around the 'Sexy Asian' part. "And if you really want to see him then let's just go to school."

"No, no, no."

"Oooh so close."

…

Korea walked towards his next class, Jason sticking to his side ever since home room. The blonde had quickly taken a liking to his new friend…if you know what we mean.

"Hey~! Looking good," Jason winked at a passing group of girls, a flirty grin on his face.

Korea rolled his eyes, as the girls squealed in response, hearts replacing their eyes. "Man, you're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

Just as the two walked into France's classroom, a tall girl walked right up to Jason, and punched him over the head. She did not have a very nice expression on her face, that matched her bad girl appearance.

Her hair was died jet black, completely clashing with her light blue eyes and light skin. Strangely though, she looked almost exactly like Jason in the face.

"Ah, _Jenessa_, do you always have to greet me like that?" Jason whined loudly, only to get hit once more.

"Shut up, fag," the girl said putting her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't talk to your big brother like that."

"We're twins you idiot."

"Korea this is my _sister_, Jenessa."

Jenessa checked him out with and when she did she frowned. "I'm disappointed, you could've done better."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked his sister.

"You know what I'm talking about. See ya!" She then sprinted to her next class.

"A real charmer," Jason muttered and scratched the back of his neck.

…

"Meagan?" Amanda had dozed off. "Meagan?"

The complete silence of the apartment was the only thing that answered. She sighed and got up and changed into her uniform to go to school because she knew that was where she went.

She ran to school and into the office. "Meagan's here, right?" She asked Ancient Egypt. Ancient Egypt just nodded without looking up from her desk. Amanda looked at the clock and it was almost time for third period to begin so she went to Science.

Meagan was sitting in her seat, humming and smiling at her cleverness of escaping while Amanda napped. Then the door burst open and there was a panting Amanda with fiery eyes the looked right at Meagan. Meagan's eye twitched and thought, "Uh oh." Right before Amanda ran and tackled Meagan with a growl.

"Ahh!" Meagan exclaimed.

"You huge meanie! You ― Ugh!" Amanda got off of Meagan sat in her seat and Meagan cautiously picked herself off the ground and scoot her seat to the edge of the table and sat there as far away from the angry Amanda as she could.

"Sorry, Mr. England, we are here now, no use leaving. Continue with you lesson, please." Amanda said. Meagan went back to normal because she knew Amanda wouldn't be mad for long and noticed. There were two new students in class. It was a boy and a girl. They were probably related because they had almost the same face and Meagan couldn't help but feel the guy was immensely gay.

Lunch came around and Meagan sat on Turkey's lap like always. "I said I was sorry, Mandi. I will never ever stay home sick when I'm not because it's just sooooooooooooooo totally boring. Besides, I'm strong, so you don't need to worry about me honey." With a wink.

"Fine," Amanda said and smiled. Meagan smiled back.

Then she noticed the new kids and caught the girl's wrist. "Hey, new kids, I'm Meagan and this is my bestie Amanda."

The girl gave Meagan a flirtatious smirk and said, "Hey there, I'm Jenessa."

And then Meagan and Amanda looked to the guy and their jaws dropped.

"Hey, I'm―" he started to say.

But then, at the same time, Meagan and Amanda said, "Fabio."

Meagan and Amanda looked to each other, squealed and giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"It can't be denied! Your name is Fabio!" Amanda said. "We've found him, Meagan, can you believe it?"

"I know, it's crazy, we've finally found Fabio!" Meagan grabbed his arm and sat him next to her and Jenessa sat on the other side of Meagan.

"What're those injuries?" Fabio asked Meagan.

"Oh, I destroyed the Gym weight room." Meagan explained.

"Awesome." Jenessa said.

"I know." Meagan smirked at Jenessa. "It might just be me or are you hitting on me?"

"Totally," Jenessa said.

"Sweet, but you'll have to fight for me; I've already got a girl."

"What?" Almost everyone at the table exclaimed.

"That's right. Oh yeah, we haven't told anyone yet. Me and Amanda were temporary lovers because I took advantage of her this one time and stole her first kiss," Meagan explained.

"Meagan!" Amanda was on the verge of tears. "You said we'd forget about it."

Meagan frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Amanda I couldn't contain it. The truth is… I still love you!"

Amanda started crying but pouted and looked away from Meagan. "I know that."

Meagan started to feel faint and passed out, dropping her head on the table. Amanda sighed and flicked Meagan's head that lay on the table. "Stupid head."

…

"Meagan I'm calling your mom."

"No, no! I'm sorry Amanda! I got out of hand again. I'm sorry." Meagan and Amanda were home now.

"Why do you always bring trouble and ridicule upon yourself?" Amanda said from inside her room. Meagan was leaning against Amanda's bedroom door and Amanda was leaning against her door too.

"Because I'm nothing."

"Would you stop? You're going all emo again!"

"I am emo!"

"No you are not! You are having a melt down and I will call your mom right now!"

"No! I have everything under control! I promise!"

"Fine."

**A/N:** Omg! So confusing, I know. Secret past…. What's going on with Meagan? And what's going to happen next? I don't know so let's find out in the next chapter.

Also, I just realized the Prussia doesn't act the way he does in the anime so in my story he's going to be my very own OOC scary, but always 100% awesome, Prussia. Also, sorry, I had more seriousness then i intended in there.

Review with comments, complaints, thoughts or whatever! Thanks for reading!

P.S. Reading makes you smartical but reading this might make you stupid. Just a warning for ya. Lol! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To the Movies!

"We all sooo have to go to the movies this weekend!" Meagan announced at lunch.

"When?" Korea asked.

"Saturday and we should all go see this awesome movie, Inception." Meagan was suddenly super excited.

"Yeah, that movie looks really good," Amanda said, before smiling. She then bit the end of her chocolate Pocky and let it hang there.

"Ooh, Pocky, yummy!" Meagan loved Pocky so she leaned over the table and bit the other end of the Pocky.

"Meagan, ask if you want some." Amanda frowned at Meagan.

"Please, may I have some Pocky?" Meagan made puppy dog eyes at Amanda. Then Prussia passed right behind Amanda, and Meagan's puppy dog eyes turned into fiery, angry eyes. She began to growl loudly, just like a rabid wild dog.

Prussia just spared a glance from the corner of his eye at her and muttered, "Down, bitch."

Meagan roared with pure hate and jumped up and was almost on the table before Turkey grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down into his lap. Meagan fought to get out of Turkey's grip, even though he was her nice lunch chair she wouldn't let him be in the way of tearing Prussia apart. So she punched Turkey in the crotch and jumped onto the table. She jumped over Amanda's head, but the short girl tried to stop her by grabbing her skirt and it tore off to reveal…

"Ha… you're lucky I'm wearing a bathing suit under my uniform today!" Meagan shouted, before she kept running towards Prussia. She jumped and landed on his shoulders like a monkey girl with her legs on his shoulders, now in the position where she could rest her head on top of his head.

He stopped in his tracks and a shadow drew over his eyes. "Get off of me."

Meagan giggled and said, "No I like it up here. I can see everything."

"Why do you decide to bother me so much?" Meagan finally climbed off of him and faced him. Her legs were bare now and she wore only her shoes, and shirt, considering Amanda still had her skirt.

Meagan jabbed his chest with her finger and said, "Listen here, I don't like you and you don't like me. So don't ever show your face to me ever again and we'll get on with our lives alright. Alright? Okay."

Meagan then went back to the table, took her skirt back from Amanda, and climbed over the table to go back to sitting on Turkey's lap.

"You're gonna get in trouble one of these days," Amanda warned as Meagan swiped the box of Pocky from her.

"Does it look like I care?" Meagan said, munching on a Pocky stick. "Besides I have an agreement to hold up now, as long as I don't see him ever again then we won't have a problem. So movies, this weekend? All of us, right?"

Everyone mumbled or nodded in agreement. "Oh bring money; everyone's buying their own ticket."

**The weekend…**

Meagan stood with Amanda outside, waiting for the others to arrive.

Once everyone had arrived then hurried into the theater to watch Inception. The whole group took up almost a whole row of seats. Meagan was totally psyched and got into it in the first three minutes. Meagan would whisper at times "Oh my gosh," or "Did you see that?" to Amanda who was sitting next to her. And in return, she would just giggle at Meagan.

Then there came a part where Meagan got so excited she shot up from her seat and was like, "Oh!"

Then from behind a dude yelled, "Shut up!"

Meagan turned around and was all like, "You know what? You shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie here!" She glared right at the dude. The dude then shut up and later quietly left the theater.

The movie was good overall, but Amanda wasn't paying attention to the movie. For she could really care less. She often hummed and played with her hair, and ate up the popcorn, one kernel after the other. Then came a part in the movie where a man was sitting with a woman and he said, "Quick give me a kiss."

Korea and Amanda coincidentally put their hands in the popcorn bucket at the same time.

When Korea felt her hand he hollered and brought his hand up quickly, bringing the popcorn bucket with it and popcorn flew everywhere, like a good smelling, buttery snow. Meagan giggled silently because she saw the whole scene from the corner of her eye. Then yet another obnoxious man from the back yelled, "Hey down up front, get the hell outta the theater!"

Meagan stood up once more turned around and yelled, "You get outta the theater," in a mocking voice and flipped the man off with both of her middle fingers, and stuck her tongue out.

The man stood up and said, "You wanna go?"

Meagan raised her eyebrow and smirked. "You don't know who you're dealing with sir, so I'd suggest you just go fuck off." And that threw Meagan and the total stranger into an angry, yelling argument, that Meagan soon forgot the reason of.

While that happened, Amanda was confused to why Korea did that and she quickly grew angry. "Am I that repulsive to you?" she yelled in his face, before she stomped to the other end of the row, where she sat down in Egypt's lap. Amanda put her arms around Egypt's neck and hugged him, then in a pouty voice she said, "Korea is being such a meanie, but you'll comfort me right, Egypt?"

"Uh..." Egypt blinked several times, a faint blush appearing across his cheeks. "P-please get off of me..."

Ah, sweet rejection. The brunette's face fell, and her shoulders sunk. "M-meanie.." She crawled across his lap, and into Greece's this time.

"Greece~!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing the boy to look down. "Y-you'll comfort me...won't you? Unlike that meaner over there..."

He looked at her, before shoving her right off of his lap. Amanda hit the hard ground, landing right on her rump, and started to sob loudly.

"Shut that baby up!" Someone yelled from further back.

"Make us!" Meagan yelled back in vain, starting to turn red from all of the yelling.

Amanda kept crying, until an empty drink cup nailed her right over the head, shutting her up. She wiped her tears, before crawling past Greece, and into Turkey's lap. The senior twitched slightly, when she peered up at him with big, watery eyes.

"Turkey~!"

"Ugh, fine!" He rolled his eyes, while the girl clapped and giggled, just like a little kid. Amanda snuggled into his chest, and pretended to watch the movie, while she really kept looking at a certain sexy Asian a few chairs away.

Korea's gaze wandered from the movie screen, and met hers' for a moment. He shot a glare at an unsuspecting Turkey, before crossing his arms, grumbling immaturely. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the screen though, he just couldn't sit still!

Meagan smirked at them both, before ignoring the stranger she was arguing with and walking right up to Turkey's seat. "Amanda...I want my seat back, now."

"What? But _why_?" Amanda whined in response, not really wanting to move from her comfy seat. She now understood why Meagan always sat in the guy's lap.

"'Cause that's my seat! Go sit on some other lap!"

"...Who's?" Amanda looked down and up the row, counting off people that were no longer a choice. She counted off Genessa..considering she didn't feel like being hit on at the moment, well not by _her _at least.

Fabio? Nah, she shook her head sadly. Greece, Egypt, and Turkey were no longer an option-which left only one person.

"Aw hell no!" She pointed an accusing finger at Korea. "I am _so _not sitting on that traitor's lap!...in fact..." Meagan rose an eyebrow, already back on Turkey's lap, watching her best friend sprint past.

Korea watched as she passed by, and twitched, when she sat on a complete stranger's lap. He stood up instantly, mouth dropped open, suddenly angry for some reason. Amanda cocked her head in confusion from Scotland's lap.

"What?" The red head finally noticed that there was someone in his lap, and looked up at Korea-who was standing right in front of him.

"Psh! Get lost Korea, can't you see I'm on a date here?" Amanda stuck out her tongue in disbelief.

"What the hell? Kid, I'm like twenty-something!" Scotland yelled in shock. "And you're what? Twelve?"

Oh snaps. Korea dragged Amanda away, as she kicked and clawed towards the man, yelling random curses at him. He sat down, before looking up at the girl expectantly.

"Well, PopTart? There's no seats left." He smirked at her death glare. Amanda looked around, and noticed that a bunch of other people had already taken the leftovers seats.

"Sit down! You're in the way!" Random people yelled at her, some throwing popcorn, along with other food items.

A flying wiener hit a sleeping Greece in the head, which went unnoticed by him, and Meagan was grinning at the whole scene. Amanda looked at Korea for a second, before sighing, finally giving in.

"Fine..." She sat down on his lap hesitantly, and crossed her arms. "Don't you try anything-"

Right before she finished her sentence, arms wrapped around her torso, and she pulled into a chest. Amanda turned pink, while Korea hugged her. "Don't be mad, PopTart~!"

"...Piss off...!"

The movie had finally ended, and just about everyone was leaving the theater, save for the creepers who always stayed and watched the ending credits. Meagan clapped loudly, close to tears from the movie's ending.

"Bravo! Bravo! Best movie ever!" She applauded, several passing people sweat dropping at her. "I could so watch it a second time!"

They walked out of the theater and into the large hall, where only a few others were present. Meagan nudged Amanda in the ribs, as they walked behind the others. "So...how did it go? Looks like you had fun!"

"I gotta pee!" Fabio screamed, running past them and towards the bathrooms. On accident, he went through the door leading into the womens' room. Several short moments later, he came running out, chased by an angry soccer mom.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda rose an eyebrow at Meagan, a faint blush still across her face.

"Well, you _did _spend the night with your Sexy Asian...so cute!" Meagan giggled, while her best friend growled in response.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I do not like him that way! Shut up!"

"Sure ya don't-" Meagan suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowing.

Amanda waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Meagan? Do you copy? Wake up!" Meagan blinked and looked at Amanda. "There we are. Now, what were you staring at?"

"It's him." Meagan pointed a sharp finger in a random direction. If one were to follow said finger, they would spot a familiar red-eyed jackass.

Prussia was sweeping up popcorn, grumbling about how much he wished to strangle his manager. Meagan skipped past, dropping a large bucket of popcorn right in front of him. "Oops!"

"Hey!" Prussia yelled, looking up at the girl. "Oh...it's you. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Seeing a movie, what else?" Meagan replied. "It's only common sense, duh.."

"Would you shut up already?"

"Is that any way to treat a customer?" A new voice suddenly said, the atmosphere growing tense.

"...sorry boss!" Prussia cried, going pale. He turned and saluted the tall woman standing right behind him.

Meagan looked the woman over from head to toe, her arms now crossed. She was a freakin' giant! With colossal knockers that could create an earthquake, it was a wonder how she got around. Her corn silk blond hair was tied back in a long pony tail, that almost reached the floor.

The woman looked at Meagan and Amanda, before nodding, "Ladies..." She walked past them and down the hall, disappearing through a door at the end.

"Dammit!" Prussia swore silently. "Would you two just leave me alone? Now I'm probably fired!"

"Why your welcome," Meagan replied, sticking her tongue out. "Come on, Mandi. It's getting late." She grabbed Amanda's arm, and dragged her friend away.

Even she shrugged it off as nothing, Meagan couldn't help but sense that something was off. There was just something about that woman...

**A/N: **-evil laughter- Why hello der, it be the awesomest Tomoji-kun, on her besties' story! Yes, be afraid, be very afraid. XD, jk. Yeah, crack I am on yes...Sealand/England slash! From Tomoji-kun!

**Another A/N:** By the way sorry for taking so long. I had writer's block for… a very longtime. So, I had Tomoji finish the chapter so thank you very much Tomoji!


End file.
